Lessons Learned
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei TalaxBryan TysonXMax KennyxEmily more pairings later. Career day. Joy. Everyone has a lesson to learn here. Even the reader. That's you.
1. Chapter 1

Suri: Wow, I thought all of you people would be mad at me!

Kai: (Shuffling through reviews) Not one flame!

Rei: What? You surprised?

Kai: Mayyybbbeee...

Rei: Ugh...Let' s get on with it...

Suri: Gotcha...

444444444444444444444444444444444

**Chapter 1- The pass out game**

Kai's POV

I was asleep in home economics class. "Kai...Kai...Mr.Hiwatari...Mr. Kon, would you?" Suddenly I heard Rei's amazing..yet incredibly shrill voice booming in my ears:

"KKKKKAAAAIIII! WAKE UPP!"

I bolted upright. "Twenty-Six!" I yelled. "I did not ask thirteen times two, and second of all this is Home Economics...Not math." Mrs. Relphi said calmly. "But...I haven't gotten to the important part yet...so you are forgiven." I sighed. Thank goodness. "Anyway..this is career week. Everyday, you will get a new job regarding the help and counseling of others." I groaned quietly. Rei gave me an upset look. "Kai..." Okay, the day's assignments. Go to your designated job-holder."

I picked up my paper out of the box.

_911 response operator._

Seems simple enough. I looked at Rei's.

_Children's bike mechanic._

"Haha...Your job sucks, Kon. Just like you!" Tala laughed. Rei was clearly very upset by this. I went over to the 911 paramedic. "Hi, my name is Takashi." I followed him into the truck. Rei waved faintly at me, a deeply saddened look on his face.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

I was seated at a telephone, in a sea of cubicles. "Okay, Kai," Takashi instructed. "These are the basic emergency buttons. Hit "other" if it's not there and describe the emergency after the beep."I gazed at the long row of buttons...

_Fire_

_Robbery_

_Murder_

_Suicide_

_Genecide_

_Homocide _

_Attack_

_Abduction_

_Molestation_

_Accident (Fallen abject, etc.)_

_Rape_

_Witness_

_Hit-and-Run_

_Pass-out loser_

Pass-out loser? What the heck...Ah,well...I put the really cool headset on my ear and waited. "I wonder what Rei's doing..." Suddenly, my heart leaped into my esophagus when the phone buzzed like crazy. I fumbled around and pressed the button.

"Hello, 911. What's the problem?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is it, Ma'm!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD, HELP!"

"Ma'm..Please calmly state the problem."

"MY HUSBAND...HIT AND RUN...HE'S NOT MOVING! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I'll send them right away!"

I hit the "Hit-and-run" button, and soon sirens were heard. "Oh...He's moving again! Sammy, daddy's breathing! Oh my God! They're here! Oh, thank you so much, young man!" I felt myself getting teary. "Y-You're welcome.." I smiled and laughed happily, choking out the words. A woman turned to me.

"First day, huh,kid?"

"Yes...Yes ma'm..."

(1 hour later)

I sighed. After that one call, it got pretty boring around this place. It seemed people were being extra careful today just to get me riled up. I leaned back in my chair, wondering why I didn't bring my magazine. "Hey,kid.." Takashi came over. I looked up. "Yes sir?"

"You saved that man's life. Good work."

I smiled. Suddenly, the phone buzzed.

"Hello, 911. State your problem."

"OH, WHY, ELENA, WHY! YOU HAD YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!"

"Miss? Are you alright!" Stupid question.

"YOU HAD TO BE IN! YOU WERE ALWAYS UNIQUE! WHY CHANGE NOW!" The woman was in hysterics.

"Miss, what's the problem!"

"MY BABY! MY BEAUTIFUL BABY! OH, GOD! NO!"

"What!"

"THE PASS-OUT GAME! MY DAUGHTER PLAYED THE PASS-OUT GAME!" She shouted so loud, the whole office could hear her.

"What is that?" I whispered to the woman next to me.

"It's when kids choke themselves to get an un-drugged high. They nearly die and come back. The love the feeling, but they don't always come back."

"MA'M, THEY'RE ON THE WAY!" I hit the Ambulance buttom quick as a whip.

"OH, ELENA! YOUR DADDY AND I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!"

I hung up. That...was heart-wrenching...

I got another call soon enough.

"911. State your problem."

"Hello, I work at Northern Sun Mechanics! My apprentice played the pass-out game with a bike chain and he's barely breathing!"

"What's his name!" I cried. That's where Rei's working...

"R-Rei Kon!"

"No.." I whispered. "THEY'RE ON THE WAY!"

"Augh! Keep breathing, boy! Don't stop!"

Rei...

(1 hour later)

Rei wasn't out of my mind for the rest of the day. Finally, I got a call.

"K-Kai.." Rei's voice was hoarse.

"Yes,Rei..Are you alright?"

"Yes...The doctor's say I'll be fine."

"Oh, Thank Goodness. REI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I cried. "YOU'RE SUCH A BRIGHT KID! YOU'RE AN HONOR STUDENT!"

"What Tala said--"

"FORGET TALA! WE..._I_ LOVE YOU, REI!"

"Ah...Thank you."

Click!

Takashi walked over. "He's off pass-out for good. I couldn't say the same for my nephew..." "Why?"

"He was brilliant. Just like my little sister. He was an honor sudent too. Loved life. Had great friends, a good family, and excellent grades. He was an all-star football player. One day, I just came home..and there he was...his shoelace around his Adam's Apple. He left me this note:"

_Dear Uncle Takashi,_

_ I love the pass-out game. I love the high. I love the feeling I get when I come back. I know it's wrong._

_But so is being gay._

_Yes, I am gay. You'd never accept me. That's why this whole ordeal started. _

_And that's why it ended._

_ ---Yuki_

I sighed. "Poor kid..There's no shame in being gay.." Takashi nodded. "You got that right, kiddo. Time for you to get home." I nodded and went home.

For all those kids.

I weep.

Because they do this for all the wrong reasons.

END CHAPTER 1

These are based on true stories. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Drugs and Abuse Part1

Suri: This shall be a two part story.

Tala: Fascinating.

Bryan: Captivating.

Suri: Augh...synonyms...

Tala: You had, what? Three vocabulary tests in one week?

Suri: Yes...

Bryan: And she manages to wake up 5:00 every morning.

Tala: Kudos.

Bryan: 'Kudos'?

Tala: Yah, I saw it in a show.

Suri:..."Kudos"?  
Tala: Grrrrrr...

Byran: Can't you just say "Good job" like a normal person?

Tala: I'm not normal.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Chapter 2-- Abuse and Drugs--Part 1**

Tala's POV

I was half-asleep in home-ec. "Taaaallaaa...wake uppp..." I groaned. "Bite me, Bryan." I felt something clamp down on my hand. "JEEBUS, BRYAN, MY HAAAAND!" I shot up. The whole class looked at me curiously, giggling and muttering amongst themselves. "Mr. Ivanov, sit DOWN!" the teacher demanded. I slumped down in my seat. I looked over the Rei and Kai's table. "Yo, Kon." I whispered. He turned to me. He had red marks on his neck. "What, Tala?" "What's up with your neck? Someone beat you up at the mechanic or something?" Kai looked over Rei's shoulder and glared at me furiously. "What'd I do!" He looked verrrry angry. "None of your B-I business, Ivanov." he hissed in response. Rei sat back. He looked very tired. The teacher gave Kai his assignment, and was about to give Rei's his, before Kai gave her a note.

"Um, Rei'll have to come with me to my job today, due to yesterday's incident and the involved health circumstances. "

The teacher nodded.

"Very well, then, Kai. Rei..." She turned to him. "Be careful. We don't want any accidents. "

She walked away. "Yo, Kai!" He looked at me. "What!" "What'd you get?" They looked at their paper. Sheesh, those two are clueless. "Ummm...Children's Therapist." Rei slumped back in his chair as I had previously and groaned. "As much as I love kids, some of those troubled kids are just plain spoiled." Wow. Never knew that.

Tyson kicked his feet in fury. "AW, NUTS! CAN'T I SWITCH JOBS WITH SOMEONE, TEACH!" I bet he got "garbage man" or something stupid like that. Max laughed. "Wow! A fireman! I get to ride in the back of the truck!" I looked down at my paper.

_Animal Doctor (Vet)._

"A VET!"

"WAIT, TALA GETS TO BE A VET! CAN I SWITCH!"

"Max, you were just totally giddy about riding a firetruck..."

"WHO CARES I LOVE ANIMALS! CAN I SWITCH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"Fine, fine, Max. "

"YAY!"

We swapped papers and Max did his little "I-love-animals" happy dance. Bryan tried to stifle a laugh as he did a cartwheel and hit Tyson who went toppling into Kai, who knocked into Rei who crashed into me, who pushed over Bryan. "Ouch! Tala!" "Mister Mizuhara, you can be a vetrinary apprentice or stay here and do algerbra for eight hours." Max bolted back into his seat. "Now, when you start your second job tommorow (It is currently still Monday), you will once again find your leader. Be careful and don't go crazy. Behave or this job will be your _last_." I leaned in my seat, staring at the clock. C'mon...C'mon...

"Class Dismissed!"

"YAHOO!"

Bryan and I walked home from school. I went to my house first, and Bryan went the rest of the way to his house on his own. "Hey, Bryan, wanna come over? I got an airhockey table!" Bryan looked happy for a minute. "Y---" Then it faded. "I mean..no. My dad needs a lot of help with something." I knew better than to ask what. HE usually had a royal freak out when I did. I went up the steps.

"See you tommorow, Bryan!"

"Bye..."

(AT BRYAN'S HOUSE!)

"Dad?...Dad, I'm home."

"Get in here, Bryan...Your mother called. Pick up!"

I picked up the phone. "Privyet, Mama."

"Hello, Bryan. How are things?"

"Same as always, Mama."

"Oh, okay. Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"How are your school friends?"

"Tala's fine. I think Rei might be killing himself, but Kai's helping him."

"Okay. Give him my blessings, baby."

"I will, mama."

"So..."

"M-Mama?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Will you be here soon?"

"Yes..In four days, baby. I'll come get you. And take care of you."

"Thank you, Mama."

"Good-bye. And remember: I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Bryan hung up. His dad's voice boomed from the living room. "Are you quite done?" "Yes, dad." "Then get me a beer." He went into the fridge and looked at its contents:

A half-empty jar of peanut butter, beers, stale bread, beers, moldy cheese, beers, half -drank sodas, beers, and juice boxes.

He grabbed a can of beer and brought it to his dad. "Here you go, father." He snatched it out of his hand. "Go to your room, and I'll spare you a beating." Bryan bowed and rushed up the creaking stairs to his room. He pulled out his trading cards and gently admired each one. He looked at his photo album. He saw him as a baby. His mom was holding him, and his dad was smiling at his child, his eyes shining with pride and joy.

That was before.

They started fighting, his dad was hitting bars, and smoking pot. His mom walked out, and promised she'd come back some day, and she was.

Friday. Until then, his dad hated him.

SMASH!

"Damn it, Bryan! This beer is warm!"

The beer bottle hit the wall, and the beating for the night began...

_"Mommy! Where are you going?''_

_"Away, Bryan."_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's leaving!"_

_"What!"_

_"She's leaving!"_

_"Svetlana, where are you going?"_

_"Away, Vasily. I'll be back." (_Yes, Vasily's a real name.)

_Slam!_

_"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, BOY!"_

_SMACK!_

_"Daddy, stop!"_

_BAM!_

_"Daddy..."_

_CR-CRSH!_

_"Da...dd..y...Th...That hu-hurts..."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Ah..."_

_And young Bryan was beat for the first time._

TBC...

Yes, the next issue is abuse and drugs.


End file.
